


Jealousy From All Sides

by Gravytrain101



Series: Testing the Water [4]
Category: The Orville (TV)
Genre: Caring Darulio, Concerned Darulio, Fluff, Jealous Kelly, M/M, Mad Ed, Talking, Understand Ed, Understanding Darulio, Upset Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24675076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravytrain101/pseuds/Gravytrain101
Summary: Kelly has taken is upon herself to get between Ed and Darulio's relationship. She wants to end it so Darulio doesn't hurt Ed. However, she doesn't express her concern. Kelly goes behind their backs and tries to split them up. Darulio and Ed realize this and talk about it with her.
Relationships: Darulio/Ed Mercer
Series: Testing the Water [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726435
Kudos: 4





	Jealousy From All Sides

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote the first half of this a couple weeks ago and just went back and finished it last night. With that being said, please let me know if it sounds good. I had some other ideas for this story but no motivation to write it that way, so I decided to post what I came up with.

Darulio’s POV:   
“Hello Kelly,” I said as she entered my room, “Ed’s not here if that’s what you’re here for.” 

“No, that’s okay. I’m actually here to let you know that Ed is stuck in a meeting and might not make it to your date tonight,” she explained, “He was hoping to reschedule for sometime next week?” 

“Sure,” I responded, “Whatever works for him.” 

“Great. I’ll tell him,” she said before leaving. 

I sighed after she left. I want to see Ed but he keeps canceling our dates, this is the 3rd time in the past 2 weeks. I don’t mind having to reschedule once in a while but I would rather hear it from my boyfriend himself and not from his ex-wife. 

Kelly’s POV:   
I leave Darulio’s room and almost run right into Ed. 

“What are you doing here?” I asked. 

“Going to see Darulio. Is that a problem,” he asked as he put his hands on his hips. 

“Actually yes,” I said, “He wanted me to tell you that he is canceling your date tonight. He needs time to think about your relationship.” 

“Think about our relationship? Did I do something wrong? I have to talk to him,” he responded as he tried to get to Darulio’s door. 

“No,” I said as I stepped in front of him, “He wants to be alone right now and you should respect that.” 

“Fine,” he sighed, “Let me know if he needs anything.” 

\----The Next Day----  
Darulio’s POV:   
“Hey Ed,” I said as he passed me in the hallway. 

He walked right past me and didn’t even acknowledge me. 

“Ed?” I asked as I turned towards him and grabbed his arm, “What’s wrong?” 

“Really? You don’t know?” he snapped as he yanked his arm out of my grasp. 

“I don’t know what’s wrong. Tell me,” I responded as I reached out to grab his hand. 

“No,” he ordered as he took a step back, “Don’t touch me.” 

“Eddie,” I softly said, “Tell me what’s wrong.” 

“You know what’s wrong and you know what you did,” he said as he kept his voice low as people passed, “I’m late for my shift.” 

He turned and left me standing in the hallway, very confused. 

I tried to talk to him for the rest of the day whenever I saw him but he kept responding the same way. He wouldn’t let me touch him and he wouldn’t talk to me. I need him to talk to me so I can help fix whatever the problem is. 

“Leave,” he demanded once I entered his room after his shift. 

“No,” I said as I crossed my arms, “I will not leave until you talk to me. I need you to talk to me and I won’t stop bugging you until you do.” 

“You want to talk to me?” he asked, “After you’ve avoided me all this time, you finally want to talk?” 

“Avoid you? I haven’t been avoiding you,” I told him. 

“Bullshit! You’ve canceled our last 3 dates for stupid reasons and came up with dumb reasons to avoid me!” he yelled. 

“I haven’t canceled anything. You were the one that canceled our last couple of dates, not me,” I explained. 

“Why would I be mad at you if I were the one to cancel the dates?” he asked. 

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I was told that you were busy with meetings or sleeping from exhaustion.” 

“I was told that you were thinking about our relationship and didn’t want to see me,” he said as he went and sat on the couch. 

“Who told you this? Was it Kelly?” I asked as I followed him to the couch. 

“Yes. Why?” he answered. 

“I think I know what the problem is,” I started, “She’s been interfering with our relationship. She’s been saying hurtful things to you and canceling our dates to try and split us up. I think she’s jealous.” 

“Jealous? No, I asked her about our relationship before we started and she said that she didn’t mind,” he told me. 

“Think about it Eddie,” I said as I put my hand on his knee, “She took on the role as messenger to tell us about our dates. She came up with reasons that made sense so we wouldn’t question why it was coming from her.” 

“So you didn’t cancel any of our dates? You weren’t avoiding me?” he asked. 

“No,” I softly said, “I would tell you in person if I had to cancel or reschedule a date. I also wouldn’t avoid you, I wouldn’t want to.” 

“I guess that makes sense,” he sighed, “How come it took us this long to figure it out?” 

“We didn’t find anything wrong with it,” I shrugged as I inched closer and put my arm around him, “It seemed normal to us because it came from someone we both know.” 

“What are we going to do about Kelly? Do you think she’ll try to break us up?” he asked as he settled himself into my side. 

“I think we should talk to her about this,” I said as I rubbed his shoulder, “I don’t think this will be going away soon.” 

“You’re probably right,” he responded, “Do you want to rip the bandaid off now and get it over with?” 

“Sure,” I answered, “I’m not sure what I’m going to say.” 

“Let me start then and you can chime in whenever you want,” he said before kissing my cheek. 

“Okay,” I sighed as he got up, “Hopefully this won’t go as bad as I think it will.” 

\-----Kelly Enters the Room-----  
Darulio’s POV:   
“You guys wanted to see me?” she asked as she sat in the chair next to the couch. 

“Yes,” Ed answered as he leaned forward, “We have something we’d like to ask you.” 

“If you’re asking me to be a surrogate for you the answer is no,” she said as she held her hands up, “Sorry.” 

“No, that’s not it” he responded, “We found out that you’ve been canceling our dates and not just playing ‘messenger’ like we thought you were. I guess we just wanted to know why?”

“I figured you’d find out sooner than later,” she sighed, “I did it because I was protecting you.”

“Protecting me? How?” he asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms. 

“I didn’t want to see you hurt by the same guy twice,” she started. 

“You were the one that hurt me first! He just happened to be there!” Ed interrupted. 

“Ed, calm down,” I whispered as I put my hand on his arm. 

Kelly looked at me as if to say ‘thank you’ before continuing her explanation, “I didn’t want to take the risk of you ending up hurt again. I saw the way you were after I cheated on you and how long it took you to recover from that, and I didn’t want that to happen again. I saw a way to stop it and I went for it.” 

“What if I wanted to take that risk? Did you ever think about what I wanted in my relationship with Darulio?” he asked. 

“I didn’t, I’m sorry,” she said. 

“Kelly, I understand why you did what you did.” I chimed in, “You wanted to protect Ed from getting his heart broken again which makes sense. I want to take this time to tell you that I will do everything in my power to not let that happen. I love Ed very much and I plan to spend the rest of my life with him. I would also like to tell you to voice any future concerns about our relationship to one of us and not do anything behind our backs.” 

“I didn’t realize how serious you guys were. I thought it was just a relationship that didn’t mean much to any of you. I didn’t realize how deep this is for you guys and I am genuinely sorry,” she answered, “I will come to one or both of you in the future. I hope this doesn’t put a wedge in our relationship?”

“As long as nothing like this happens again then I’m fine,” Ed said. 

“Me too,” I responded. 

“Okay,” she sighed, “Can I go now or is there something else?”

“That’s all we wanted to talk about Kelly, thank you,” I told her before she left. 

“I can’t believe she was doing that to protect me!” he exclaimed as he looked at me after she left, “It makes a little sense as far as not wanting me to get hurt again but it wasn’t right for her to do anything!”

“I know honey,” I said as I put my hand on his knee, “But it’s over now, we know why she did what she did. Plus she seemed genuinely sorry about the whole thing.” 

“I’m just surprised she did what she did,” he sighed. 

“Me too,” I said as I leaned forward to kiss him, “On the plus side, we can carry on with our dates.” 

“Yes we can,” he said as he smiled at me, “How does tomorrow at 5 sound?”

“Perfect,” I told him before he kissed me again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully it wasn't horrible! Let me know what you think.


End file.
